


【飞云系】《地下室》（序+上）

by borrowsmoke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke
Kudos: 11





	【飞云系】《地下室》（序+上）

·序  
罗云熙卸了妆，又坐回剧院观众席，灯还亮着最后一排，清洁工扫完走廊准备下班，问他走不走，罗云熙说再坐会儿，大约阿姨急着回家做团圆饭，把最后一排的白炽灯也关了。  
罗云熙打开手机的手电筒，一束白光投到舞台的红布上。  
这是他第三次一个人坐在空荡荡的剧院，他在第三排，第一次是半夜，被保安从监控里看到黑漆漆的剧场里亮着一丝白光，举着手电筒推开生锈的门，把他从座位上逮住了。  
他当时还没卸掉脸上的油彩，大约手电筒光太白照得更瘆人，保安大叫一声跌跌撞撞地又从后门跑出去。  
罗云熙平时不爱穿正装，到学校上课也只是换件颜色素净的卫衣。毛绒绒的刘海遮着眉毛，节假日办个假学生证也能混过好多景点。  
可就算这样，三十几岁的人到底不再是青春年少没心没肺，等到夜深人静的时候还是逃不过成年人爱自揭伤疤的毛病，血淋淋地撕开皮肉自己看一看，不图长什么教训，有时候只是单纯地思念一个人。  
罗云熙总是趁着天黑把心里翻个底朝天，缝上伤口拍拍胸口说，起码他和陈飞宇现在都好好活着。  
这时候天还没黑，剧场侧面有一块很高的窗户，按巴黎圣母院的样式修的，中午的阳光照进来五彩斑斓，演出的时候会用一块厚重的红色窗帘遮住。  
他看到外面灰蓝色的天，有几只棕黄色的雀鸟归巢，落到一棵被石头围起来的大槐树上。  
他掏出手机一看，下午四点半，陈飞宇五分钟之前给他发了一条短信，让他在剧院等一会儿，待会儿一起去超市买菜。  
两个人的除夕容易过，炒几个菜，包两盘饺子，趁着酒劲儿没消上床，在噼里啪啦的爆竹声里高潮，喊破天花板也没人能听见，释放的时候有一种变态的快感。

正文·上  
第一次见陈飞宇好像也是临近除夕的日子，那时候罗云熙没买车票回老家，培训班考完试无处可去，地下室架了个烧炭的炉子倒是很暖和，可是他总担心睡过去容易一氧化碳中毒，晚上窗户也留着一条缝儿。  
1997年，罗云熙二十六岁，租了一间十几平米的地下室，楼上住着隔壁卷烟厂的职工。晚上会听到火车的声音，轰隆隆被压进地下室狭小的空间，几乎睡不了囫囵觉。  
他前八年过得很安生，甚至经常去游乐园坐旋转木马，商场地下一楼打电动，每年都有学校里人人羡慕的新款游戏机，就是父亲不常回来，只每隔一个月给家里寄点钱和其他地方的特产。  
好不容易有一年春节，他爸赶着团圆饭回来了，叮铃哐啷收拾行李又接着走了，临走的时候蹲下来摸摸他的头，说你要听你妈妈的话。  
这是他第一次短暂地感受到书上写的爸爸“深沉的爱”和没有提到的漫长的忧愁，通向他尚不了解的成人世界。  
那天半夜他听到用力敲门的声音，他正趴在床上看连环画，他妈在厨房里刷完碗擦手，听到声音对他说，没什么岁好守了，睡觉吧。  
他头一次看见妈妈脸上这样的表情，木然得令人心里发慌。  
第二天，家里空了，他妈妈也走了。

罗云熙裹着一件羽绒服从学校出来，马上放年假，学校里到处是拖着行李箱的学生。  
他踢踏着一颗小石子，滚哪儿追到哪儿。  
一个女生慌慌张张追上来塞他怀里一盒巧克力，心形的盒子，上面用粉色胶带贴着一串手机号。  
女孩的脸颊被冻得发红，罗云熙只能看到她头顶上的粉色蝴蝶结发卡。  
“我不······要······”  
他的手尴尬地伸在半空，女孩跑起来马尾一跳一跳的，她一句话没说，塞了巧克力就跑，好像给罗云熙塞的是颗拉完线的手榴弹。  
罗云熙甚至没看清那女孩的脸。  
他把书包拉链拉开，轻车熟路地将巧克力塞进一堆书里，揉了揉冻僵的脸。

冬天的B城寒气刺骨，临近寒假，小吃街上都是放学的中学生，棉袄外面套着宽大的校服，拿根炸串蹦蹦跳跳地像个皮球。  
艺校后面是一片错落的小吃店，一进巷子就会受到麻辣火锅和油炸糖糕的综合嗅觉刺激，傍晚的天发灰，有的店外面亮起了霓虹灯，滚动播放辣子鸡和羊肉泡馍的价钱。

陈飞宇背着一个黑色背包，鼓鼓囊囊的，把包一扔，坐在最靠里的地方。  
这网吧开在商业街的地下室里，本来通风就不好，加上抽烟的人多，排气扇也吹不散浓浓的烟雾，一进门就有一种昏天黑日的颓靡感。  
门旁边贴着块霓虹灯牌子——“地下室”。  
细品有一种阴郁的艺术气息，实际上就是懒得起名字。  
他同学坐他旁边，说：“这地儿好吧，后边儿就是酒吧，里面什么人都有，比学校旁边那网吧热闹多了。”  
陈飞宇回头看了一眼，三排机子后面还有一扇门，白色的漆现在已经被烟熏得泛了黄，隐隐约约能从磨砂窗户里看到斑驳的灯光。  
陈飞宇把电脑打开，一片绿油油的草地出现在显示屏上，他摩擦着冻僵的手，说：  
“你要玩儿别的就自己进去，我在这儿开两局就回家了。”  
小孩儿站在他旁边皱眉头，手扣着他脖子上的围巾孔：  
“别介啊，好不容易考完试，等明年开春又跟赶鸭子似的不得安生了，里面什么人都有，真的，特精彩。”  
生活如果像翻一本小说，那就需要在漫长无起伏的情节发展中找点高潮。  
显然，这个酒吧就是某些“特殊人群”寻找刺激的地方。  
这些人白天在城市里人模狗样地忙碌穿梭，晚上就在这里坦诚地谈论不受众人认可的性取向和进行肉贴肉的亲密交流。  
一杯鸡尾酒下肚，不熟悉的人也能滚到一起。  
“不去，小爷是直的，我跟你道不同。”陈飞宇登上账号，他这回舞蹈课擦着及格线过的，心情不好也没有探索“新世界”的兴趣，末了补了一句，“别乱搞，上次那个骗钱的黄毛刚走一个月，你又要不长记性。”  
猴子被他戳中了痛处觉得没劲，把包往他身上一扔，说：“那你明儿直接给我带学校啊。”  
他家里没人，都自己一个人住，晚上在哪儿混都没人管。  
1998年，他们今年刚满15，正是容易失控的年龄。

前台小哥长了一张国字脸，见罗云熙从门口哈着冷气进来，笑着打招呼，罗云熙说老位置吧，那小哥使了个眼色，陈飞宇的手正在键盘上快速敲击。  
陈飞宇长了一张刀削斧凿的好面容，角落的白炽灯照得脸白皙冷峻。  
那我去坐他旁边，罗云熙把巧克力递给前台小哥，上面的电话号码已经撕掉了，他说，我怕吃了长胖，便宜你了。  
那小哥笑嘻嘻地接过来，罗云熙来这好一年了，每回有女生送他吃的最后总是进了他的胃，他总说，以后老了血脂高要罗云熙负责。  
罗云熙抿着嘴笑：  
“那你请我吃火锅，等我血压高咱俩一起监督吃药。”  
小哥觉得里面有些女生挺靠谱的，罗云熙苦笑着对他说，她们谱挺好的，可是我不着调啊，二十六七了还没工作。  
他们家散了以后，他小姨把他接过来住，也是个嘴硬心软的女人，本来可以不管闲事，却还是一边骂着她妹妹和妹夫一边把他抱进了同一个屋檐下生活。  
血缘往往是妥协一件事情最好的理由。  
罗云熙对那里最深刻的印象是地下室里老旧的书桌，蜷缩在书桌下抱着腿痛哭也不过是初到的时候，却让他记了那发霉的味道近十年。  
他在小姨家里7年，靠着他爸妈给他留的银行卡安稳上完初中，寄人篱下的日子并不好过，每一次有人找到他小姨家里要债，罗云熙总要被饿几顿。  
上高中是奢望，罗云熙还有表弟和表妹。  
他初中下来给人做零工赚了两年钱，全给了他小姨，算是报答这十年养育之恩，他18岁离开老家来到B城，找了一个艺术学校给老师打杂，勉强能养活自己。  
这么一路下来，一棵树苗居然也长成了清秀的小白杨，有无数个理由可以长歪偏偏罗云熙就是一点儿不分叉。  
大概老天爷再跟他不对付还是把人生极为重要的一个优点给了他——知足。

学舞蹈的男生多多少少带点矜贵的气质，就算套着羽绒服，穿几十块钱一条的牛仔裤也得露半截儿苍白的脚踝。  
在吵吵嚷嚷的小吃街一打眼就能看出来，就像在沸腾的火锅里总能一眼看见肉片。  
罗云熙穿着前年上大学时买的黑色旧羽绒服一直裹到小腿，就剩一截细细的脚踝露在外面，羽绒服像一个黑色大垃圾袋，他把扣子扣到最上面一颗，仍然包不起那长长的脖子。  
陈飞宇扫了他一眼，罗云熙嘴唇都冻白了，进屋暖和了一会儿脸色好看了许多，睫毛垂着投下小片阴影。  
华灯初上，网吧里的人陆陆续续往门后那酒吧转移，不到八点，网吧就剩他们这两台机子还从角落里传来噼里啪啦的敲打声。  
陈飞宇看了看右下角的时间，关了电脑拎起包离开，蹭着罗云熙的衣服穿过走廊，融进了外面的夜色里。  
罗云熙一直玩到十点，终于听到肚子在抗议，去隔壁便利店买了两盒泡面也回到了住处。  
住的地方是老城区，黄色墙皮剥落得像一只掉毛的橘猫，前几天又重新刷了一层灰色的涂料。  
楼里不知道谁家在煎小黄鱼，满楼道都是咸香。  
他蹭着香味儿吞了口口水，从口袋里掏出钥匙开地下室的小铁门。  
以前在艺术学校打杂的时候，他常常看着练舞室里的同龄人，穿着白色的舞鞋跳跃、旋转，好像能腾空飞起来。  
他也很想双脚离开地面，在空中停顿一会儿，失重的感觉会让人暂时忘了脚底下踩的的荆棘。  
给他支工资的老师是个三十多岁的女人，为了保持身材一直没有结婚生子，看着罗云熙觉得可怜，有一天傍晚看到他拿着个扫帚对着镜子转圈，单薄的身影在偌大的教室里一圈一圈地转，转到脑袋发晕，跪在了地上。  
她心一软，让他跟着其他孩子一起上了三年。  
罗云熙小时候有过舞蹈底子，可是这么多年筋早就长硬了，他起早贪黑练功抻腿，疼的眼泪都出来也不放过自己，好像在跟自己的命较劲。  
楼洞子里黑漆漆的，灯坏了半年没人修，每次开门都要跟铁孔怼半天。  
摸摸索索地开钥匙进门都这么费劲，更何况他这摸黑打滚闯过来的人生。

地下室麻雀虽小五脏俱全。  
进门是一架炉子，旁边铁筐里乘着一小堆炭，西边靠墙摆着一张桌子，用一块木板隔开，左边是书右边是锅碗瓢盆；东边靠窗的地方是一张从大学宿舍里淘换来的旧铁床，上下铺，上面用麻袋装着一些夏天的衣物，床正对面是一台十几寸的电视机，房东换下来的，看心情接收信号，通常播放外星发来的一片黑白色星星。  
他早上出门的时候把窗帘拉上了，现在没开灯屋里伸手不见五指，窗外竖着铁栅栏，栅栏外面是墨蓝色的星空。  
罗云熙打开灯，把羽绒服拉链拉开，脱衣服的时候发现从帽子里掉落了一张小纸片，纸片上有一串号码，上面用黑色墨水笔写着三个苍劲有力的字——“陈飞宇”。  
屋子里一天没人，凉的像冰窖，罗云熙冷得直抽鼻子。  
他掏出打火机，把纸条燃了，扔进炉子里引火。  
火噼里啪啦地跳，他脑子里白光一闪，今天晚上旁边那小孩儿离开的时候好像是蹭过他的衣服。  
他伸出手烤火，铝壶一烧水就跟哨子似的响，响了半天他才恍然发现水开了，慌慌张张地想去抓壶柄，结果忘了垫毛巾，手指碰了一下跟兔子似的被烫得龇牙咧嘴。  
罗云熙咬着手指头想，谁知道呢，反正天地这么大，也不过是匆匆瞥了一眼，这辈子恐怕难见第二次。

罗云熙躺在床上听到火车一列列轰鸣而过的声音。  
一开始难以入睡，渐渐听习惯了也就好了，明天还得回学校收拾东西，可是他今天有点失眠，从被窝里掏出游戏机又玩了几局俄罗斯方块。  
怎么移动都合不上，几分钟就到了顶。  
冬天天亮的晚，罗云熙到教室的时候东方还是鱼肚白。  
同学陆陆续续到教室大扫除，他们班的女生打趣他：  
“班长你黑眼圈好重啊，昨天去哪儿耍啦？”  
罗云熙拿块抹布够门框上的灰，说，你们懂什么，这是非主流，是烟熏妆。  
那些女生笑得前仰后合，罗云熙比她们大近十岁，却看不出多么稳重老成或故作深沉，开玩笑会脸红，刘海垂到眉毛上扫得人心痒。  
他羽绒服里面套了一件卫衣，踮起脚尖够门上那块玻璃总擦不到顶，卫衣拽上去露出白花花的一截肚皮。  
他跳了好几下，跟教室里的人喊，搬个凳子过来。  
突然一只手从身后攥住了他的右手腕，接过抹布，一下子就够到了顶。  
灰扑簌簌落到头发上。  
他转身，看到陈飞宇穿着一件灰蓝色的棉服站在背后十公分的距离，把他半包围在怀里。  
罗云熙被灰迷了眼睛，问他：  
“你怎么来这儿了？”  
陈飞宇一边擦着玻璃一边说：“你没给我打电话。”  
他等了一晚上，一直等到手机没电，也没动静。  
他没把握罗云熙会打给他，他应该要罗云熙的号码，可是自己不知道会在电话里说什么，于是把主动权交出去。  
结果也并没有多少差别，落花有意流水无情。  
哦，罗云熙眨巴眨巴眼睛，云淡风轻地说，我没手机。  
陈飞宇低头看着手里的洗衣粉泡沫轻轻破裂，冬日暖阳，外面阳光依然很好。  
罗云熙一晚上没怎么睡，这会儿走在太阳底下终于有了困意，从厚德楼走到大门口打了七个哈欠。  
陈飞宇没说来找他什么事儿，罗云熙也不问，两个人在校园里一前一后走着。  
陈飞宇冷着脸去踩他的影子。  
B城冬天的冷是干冷，在玻璃上一哈气就能结一层霜花。  
过了二十三就有了过年的味道，每个单元楼都贴了萝卜钱和春联，门上的福字没多少花样，用黑墨圆润地一笔连成。  
地下室铁门已经绣了，墨绿色的门掉了漆，露出铁锈的暗红。  
陈飞宇拽着一条春联扭过头去问:  
“正不正？”  
“往右·····再稍微往左一点点。”  
罗云熙自己买的红纸裁开，写了一副春联。  
字清秀俊逸，让陈飞宇想到开春院子里抽芽的那棵梧桐树。  
罗云熙觉得陈飞宇像只咬死了猎物的狼崽子，死死盯着目露凶光。这个比方有点夸张，可是自己走哪儿陈飞宇都成了影子。  
陈飞宇擀皮，十个里找不出俩是圆的，奇形怪状像云彩。  
罗云熙包韭菜肉馅饺子，水在炉子上咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，整个地下室都是韭菜味儿。  
罗云熙寒假里抽空给导师打下手赚钱，陈飞宇跟着他去学校，晚上去网吧打局游戏然后各自回家。  
过年下了场雪，现在都没化，炮仗纸浸在雪里染出一片红色。  
这么心照不宣地过了小半个月，罗云熙把学校的事情处理完放了假，陈飞宇再也无路可跟。  
他们走到网吧门口，罗云熙停住脚步，陈飞宇差点撞他背上，闻到头发里飘柔的柠檬味。  
罗云熙说：  
“我请你吃火锅。”  
少年的心思是蛛网，交错繁杂又一戳就破，他比陈飞宇多吃十二年盐，这些隐秘的心事他心里很清楚。  
只是觉得陈飞宇还小，春光里刚刚冒尖儿的小树苗，爱都只当个汉字理解的年纪就来招惹他，不是什么好事情。  
火锅店还没上客，罗云熙今天出血点了两盘羊肉，想着十五六的小孩儿饭量大又叫了一盘骨肉相连。  
结果都是罗云熙在吃。  
他们面对面坐着，热腾腾的雾横在他们中间，陈飞宇看着罗云熙辣的嘴唇都红了，喉结动了一下。  
罗云熙问：  
你知不知道我今年多大，老家住哪里，有什么亲朋好友，过往病史？  
“不知道。”  
陈飞宇回答的很认真，拳头虚放在腿上难掩紧张。面无表情的酷里带点憨。  
罗云熙心里一软，放软了语气：  
“你还挺尊重人隐私，都没向网吧那小哥打听。”  
“我觉得，你总有一天会亲口告诉我。”  
少年总是带着一种意气和莽撞，这一句堵得罗云熙胃疼，陈飞宇这话说出来自己咬了舌头。  
罗云熙拿起玻璃杯灌咕咚咕咚灌白开水，喝完了才开始犯迷糊，水还是温的。  
他只顾着埋头吃肉，都不知道陈飞宇一直在给他添热水。  
他吸了吸鼻子，满脑袋辣椒味，说：  
“中考很关键，有什么事我们明年再说吧。”  
陈飞宇咧开嘴笑，露出一排牙，觉得潘多拉魔盒被自己撬开一条缝。  
有的事情不能让步，不然就会得寸进尺。  
罗云熙在这个春天里无比深刻地明白了这个老理儿。  
冬天地下室阴冷，支个火炉过冬就能过去，罗云熙最怕夏天。  
7月底往往是台风光临B城的月份，地下室地势低，暴雨下两天两夜，下水道排不尽，灌进屋里。  
今年灌了二十公分，罗云熙躺在床上思考人生，怕水的东西都被他堆在了上铺，一米二的木板随着他翻身发出吱呀吱呀的声音，有一种随时会塌下来的危险。  
晚上七点，雨已经停了，陈飞宇穿着雨衣，揣着两盒泡面过来。  
他骑着山地车，沿路看到好多人陷进了齐膝的水洼，车链子脱落或者轮胎被扎破，救护车都开不到深水里。  
他天不怕地不怕，走到深水的时候推着车趟过来，路灯断了电，满眼是黑漆漆的望不尽的海。  
陈飞宇十六岁，已经比罗云熙高了，他提着手电筒蹚着水推开地下室的门，放进去一束光。  
他看到罗云熙缩在铁板床的一角，抬头看铁栅栏外面的天，眼睛漂亮得像梅花鹿，脆弱又纯净。  
乌云在慢慢散开，有月光透进来。  
木板房后面有一个公共澡堂，罗云熙穿着裤衩端着盆领他去冲澡，他觉得自己待在地下室两天，洗完澡身上还有一股霉味儿。  
陈飞宇凑过来闻了闻，说，那是海面上波涛的味道。  
“波涛是什么味儿？”  
陈飞宇笑着不回答，等闲平地起波澜，罗云熙就是这十六年平静人生里突然牵动他神经的那一丝波澜。  
路面的水开始下渗以后，他们也开始清理地下室，陈飞宇端着盆，罗云熙提着桶，一点一点舀水往外面泼。  
院里梧桐树后面有一个样板房，是公共厨房，排了两列共十二个灶，每年交钱。  
罗云熙在灶上煮泡面，卧了俩荷包蛋，雨后初霁，陈飞宇趴在床上看铁栅栏割开的彩虹。  
他俩筋疲力尽地瘫在床上，地下室被彻底地清洗一遍，床很小，陈飞宇胳膊搭在罗云熙腰上搂着他睡了一夜。  
第二天醒过来腰酸背痛，罗云熙脖子落枕，歪着头看焕然一新的地下室，干干净净毫无纤尘。  
可是他和陈飞宇之间却断不干净了。  
有一种不该有的念头在暗自疯狂滋生。  
车站那边的球场翻新，换了塑胶跑道和人工草坪，马上跨入新世纪，一切都在辞旧迎新。  
陈飞宇已经上了两年高中，过了这个冬天就要升到高二。  
罗云熙拐进巷子看到地下室铁栅栏上拴着俩气球，绳上绕着两个蝴蝶结样子的彩带，迎着北风飘舞。  
一看就是陈飞宇开元旦联欢会从学校带来的。  
他晚上躺床上看见窗口的气球时隐时现，随着风上下翻飞，可是怎么飞都跑不出两根红绳的拉扯。  
两年前说好中考完再说的事情一直没人提。  
时间是个好东西，深爱可以淡忘，仇恨可以原谅，就连无解的难题似乎也能随着时间自己找到答案。  
但是罗云熙和陈飞宇都知道，他们俩之间的问题从来就没有方法可解，只会随着时间累积系成死结。  
就像那永远追不上的十二年。

一楼有一个姓吴的老大爷，天好的时候会坐在门口石台上晒太阳，春天小区里的蔷薇都开了，从栅栏外面伸出枝条。  
老头儿看见陈飞宇背着包回来，远远地说：“你哥还没回来撒。”  
“大爷好，我们学校开家长会，他晚点回来。”  
陈飞宇把山地车停在梧桐树下，梧桐树上飞来一只灰色的鸽子。  
他手拎着一袋子西红柿，打算回去做西红柿炒鸡蛋。  
他会的菜不多，这是他学的第一道菜，自认为学的早就做得好，就像他在刚懂得悸动的年纪就遇到罗云熙，也会记着他一辈子。  
春天地下室里的炉子还没撤，做饭要把门和窗户都打开，要不然一晚上都是西红柿的味儿。  
晚上六点多，罗云熙冷着一张脸回来了，走到楼洞口就闻到一阵酸溜溜的鸡蛋味儿。  
他进屋，看到陈飞宇坐在床上玩手机，把成绩单往桌子上一放，说：“你班主任把我单独叫过去谈话，说你最近文化课不认真。”  
陈飞宇看了他一眼，咧开嘴笑得前仰后合，罗云熙黑着脸去脱外套。  
罗云熙从小到大都是好学生，被老师叫过去从来只有表扬的分，这还是二十九年人生里第一次被老师严肃教育。  
陈飞宇身子坐直，不关心老师说了他什么，反倒问：  
“那她没问······没问你是我什么人啊？”  
“我还能说是谁？”  
搪瓷盆里已经倒上了热水，罗云熙挽起衬衫袖子洗脸。  
陈飞宇踢拉着拖鞋过来，在旁边拿毛巾等着，趁罗云熙看不见他，小声说：  
“爱人呗。”  
今天是陈飞宇十七岁生日，他生在春天，生命里也是一片明媚。  
自己一个人在外地上中学，但是从没有缺衣短食过。  
罗云熙从不和他说自己的事情，有些交流靠经历相似才能生出同病相怜之感，用贫瘠的语言诉说那十二年，故事里的自己显得太过单薄，他这种人生谈起来会觉得像是在博取同情。  
罗云熙长他十二岁，是被依靠的那个人，应该以哥哥自居。  
只是看了那么多书也从未知道有一种心理学现象叫富兰克林效应，当你找人帮一个小忙的时候，会让对方产生他喜欢你的心理。  
这种心理会令被依靠的人产生习惯甚至占有欲，逐渐模糊“在意”和“爱欲”的界限。  
罗云熙在桌子上铺上案板，给陈飞宇做长寿面，陈飞宇捣鼓床头的收音机，里面开始放晚上的电台，低沉的中年男性嗓音报了一串手机号，来自尾号XXX的用户XXX点播一首歌曲······  
陈飞宇坐在床沿上看罗云熙切面条，围裙上面都是面粉，单薄的身影在白炽灯下映出一条竹竿样的影子，他说，你比他的声音好听。  
罗云熙头也懒得回：  
“把锅架上。”  
“哦。”  
房东留了一张可折叠的桌子，大小够摆六个盘子，陈飞宇和罗云熙一人一个小马扎，脑袋对着脑袋闷头吃手擀面。  
长腿弯着特别憋屈。  
收音机里在播《相约1998》，转眼2000年都已经过去了三分之一。  
陈飞宇刷碗，看到罗云熙坐在床上，手里拿着一个盒子，递过来：  
“你的生日礼物。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
陈飞宇脸上毫无波澜，心里扑通扑通跳。  
陈飞宇擦干净手，又在裤子上蹭了蹭，，生日礼物当定情信物小心翼翼接着，打开一看是一块手表。  
价格牌已经被摘下来了，但是一看就知道不便宜，估计罗云熙要给导师打半个月的工。  
罗云熙自己都没舍得买个手机。  
陈飞宇合上盖子还回去：“我上学用不着，你戴吧。”  
他递回去，罗云熙心里一热，说，给你的你就拿着，后面都刻了你的名字。  
陈飞宇把表反过来一看，表盘后面果然刻了三个小字。  
“可是，我更想要别的······”  
得寸进尺是老毛病，不然也不会到今天这个地步。  
陈飞宇一装可怜就爱咬嘴皮，他亮晶晶的眼睛闪着光，罗云熙心想，不去当演员可惜了撒。  
“别得寸进尺，你还想要什么啊？”  
陈飞宇突然凑过来在罗云熙嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一碰，接着回去洗碗了。  
罗云熙一面风平浪静，太阳穴都要炸了。  
挂着的月亮像汉白玉，皎洁得看不见瑕疵，电台里放完歌，那个男人继续毫无起伏地说：  
“来自尾号1837的用户陈飞宇先生给恋人点播一首歌曲——《万水千山总是情》······”  
“···未怕罡风吹散了热爱，万水千山总是情；聚散也有天注定，不怨天不怨命···”  
录音机里播着歌，罗云熙却想到那句同名的诗：  
未得缠绵同百味，但求浪漫共三生。  
他不敢奢求短暂的浪漫，更不敢想象一辈子的相守。  
他和陈飞宇从来都不是一路人。  
上铺的衣服没地方放，罗云熙从二手市场找了一个等高的桌子，敲敲打打又给下铺拓宽了一块。  
两个人躺在床上，呼吸声在黑暗中绵长又清晰。  
墙上挂着的表指针是荧光的，陈飞宇睁着眼等到十二点，他满十七岁，虚岁算十八了。  
“罗云熙，我爱你。”  
罗云熙闭着眼：  
“别折磨我了，谢谢。”  
“好的。”  
陈飞宇闭上嘴，回声在黑暗的房间里有一种温柔又意气的坚定。  
少年的情感总是短暂而炽烈，可是当热烈的情感奔腾而过，徒留绵长的回忆在原地，快乐总比回忆要短暂得多。  
陈飞宇还那么年轻，一个刚刚背着行囊闯天下的少年侠客，什么花花草草山山水水都还没见过，他早晚会离开他，罗云熙说服自己，等那时再分开，自己已经失去了重新爱一个人的勇气，只能在不尴不尬的年纪里揣着回忆过一辈子，回忆是望不尽的痛苦。  
半夜，罗云熙做了个梦，梦见陈飞宇追着火车跑，跑着跑着跌到了铁轨上。  
火车轰鸣飞驰，他恨不得跳车去救他，可是一节节车厢密不透风，他怎么跑也找不到出口。  
罗云熙瞬间清醒，冷汗直流，心里疼的发慌，扭头一看陈飞宇还在他旁边睡得踏实，可是心里没来由地生出一种不安定的仓皇，看着头顶上的吊扇过了一整夜。  
罗云熙一阵心悸，恍然其实不舍得放手的一直是自己。  
陈飞宇考完期末考，去地下室找罗云熙，吴大爷拿着蒲扇打蚊子，说昨天就没看到人。  
傍晚风里还带着暑气，没有一丝凉意。  
他去网吧找，前台小哥正在擦桌子，抹布一挥说刚走，现在应该刚出巷子。  
太阳已然落山，巷子里没有灯，只有尽头有一盏昏黄的路灯勉强可以照到一半的土路。  
在巷子这端，隐约看到墙面映出影影绰绰几个人影。  
他小时候曾经无比英勇地捞过溺水的一个老头，下了水发现那老头是他爷爷。  
他的人生里似乎总有这么一种玄而准确的牵引，归根到底是因为时时刻刻都在意。  
闹事的是送巧克力那女孩的干哥哥，罗云熙一直不接受她，那哥们找了两个同学堵在巷子里。  
领头的人比罗云熙高出一头，头发剃得只剩下后面一撮，刻意露出一条花臂，也不知道是真的文身还是贴纸，黑漆漆的看不清花纹。  
陈飞宇血涌上脑袋，出手没轻重，从垃圾桶后面抄起棍子敲了那领头的脑袋一下，一把拉过罗云熙拽到身后。  
跟在后面的那两个人摸黑冲上来没目标地乱挥棍子，大有搏命的气势。  
罗云熙见刚才捂着头，有血从指缝里淌下来，他怕动静太大招来警察，拉起陈飞宇的手奋力冲出狭窄的巷子，胳膊上挨了好几棍子，手却仍然死死攥着陈飞宇。  
他们穿过小吃街跑到对面居民区，惊起一阵鸡飞狗跳，一辆自行车来不及刹车撞上了后面的人。  
火锅店在后门运泔水的三轮车被跟在后面的小混混撞翻，翻腾起一整条街的酸臭味儿。  
他俩七拐八绕不知道转到哪一条岔路口，风吹过耳畔呼呼响，车鸣声和谩骂声置若罔闻，只知道往前狂奔。  
忽然生出亡命天涯的感觉。  
陈飞宇在后面用身体护着罗云熙跑，背上火辣辣地一阵疼，觉得肋骨在哀嚎，可是觉得很痛快，他们跑到另一条巷子里停下，倚着墙喘息。  
这是第一次，他和罗云熙把命连在一起。  
昨天晚上罗云熙在网吧打了一晚上CS，买了盒烟想撑通宵，结果根本没有睡意，直到中午扒了桶泡面在电脑桌上趴着睡了会。  
罗云熙侧着身子头贴在墙上，点了半根烟夹在手里，没敢抽，怕把牙染黄。  
陈飞宇从背后绕过他，凑过来嘬了一口。  
罗云熙看着火星在指尖闪烁，说：  
“吸烟有害健康，容易得肺癌。”  
陈飞宇吐出一口烟圈，胳膊搂着罗云熙的腰，在他耳边说道：  
“吸二手烟更完蛋，要死一起死。”  
人永远都不会懂得“人生得意须尽欢”的道理，以为未来还很长很长，但是死亡这种事情不是可以控制的，也许散步的时候被车撞死，游泳的时候被水淹死。  
罗云熙突然回过身去亲他的嘴唇，灌了满嘴烟雾，喉咙里烧着了一样，只得松开，呛得不住咳嗽。  
这个吻稍纵即逝，甚至没有感觉到彼此的温度，却像一个闸门，过去岁月里压抑的情感突然溃堤，罗云熙弓着腰咳得肝肠寸断。  
烟被踩在地上，陈飞宇把他用力搂进怀里，抵在墙上吻他。  
他第一次见罗云熙的时候就想，这男人眼睛像只梅花鹿，就这么一念之间，这只梅花鹿就在他十几岁的心里开始横冲直撞，直到现在也跑不出方寸之间。  
今天下午他同学买了一兜子鸭脖鸭心分给周围的人吃，他不好意思拒绝，啃了两口，舌头和嘴唇都火辣辣地烫，连带着现在亲罗云熙的时候都觉得味儿还没消，亲得他脖子泛红还以为是被自己辣的。  
罗云熙仰着头任他亲，陈飞宇舔过他的喉结，烫得他眼角发红。  
巷子里黑压压的，前面路灯闪了几下突然灭了。  
罗云熙看不到巷子口的光，觉得他俩好像都陷在了没有未来的长夜里。

中学门口有卖地瓜的，一个地瓜一块多，好多穿校服的学生围在三轮车那里。  
罗云熙去超市买菜，路过摊位的时候自己买了一袋子，冬天地下室又支起了那个烧煤旧炉子，他把地瓜沿着铁环放了一周，烤了一个多小时，底下倒是熟了，切开里面嘎嘣脆。  
于是他把地瓜切成好几片，再重新摆上，这次熟倒是熟了，就是黏在铁圈上撕都撕不下来，烤糊的地瓜结结实实地粘在炉子上。  
陈飞宇一回来就看见他拿个小凳子坐在炉子边上，手里攥着一把小铁勺在铲地瓜，他从背后拎起罗云熙的帽子把人拽直，说你头再低一点儿脑门都烤熟了。  
房间里弥漫着一股糊香，罗云熙揉了揉头发，果然拍下来一层灰。  
“头发长了，”陈飞宇说，“过年的时候一起去理发。”  
陈飞宇穿着裤衩钻到被窝里，啃能吃的那几片地瓜干，罗云熙脱了羽绒服也钻到被窝里，他冬天手脚凉，陈飞宇给他买了一个绿皮热水袋。  
今天的俄罗斯方块好像怎么都到不了顶，罗云熙闻着满屋子烤地瓜味儿，空不出手拿一块，只问他:  
“甜不甜？”  
“你尝尝呗。”  
罗云熙张嘴，眼睛仍盯着那一小节缺块的长方形，陈飞宇叼着一块地瓜渡给罗云熙。  
他特地买的蜜薯，比普通红薯贵两毛钱。  
蜜薯有股糊香，在唇舌之间融化了，罗云熙想，两毛钱花的值，确实很甜。  
就是这个吻太重口味，满嘴甜腻的地瓜，一点也不纯情。  
罗云熙舌尖在推拒，手却不自觉地搂住陈飞宇的腰，陈飞宇压在他身上，他看不到天花板上的旧风扇，觉得陈飞宇占满了他的天。  
陈飞宇撩开他红色的绵T恤，伸手进去摸他的身体，他弓起腰，背上蝴蝶骨突出来，陈飞宇说:  
“你太瘦了。”  
摸着像脱水的鱼，剔干肉的鹿骨。  
这件短袖原是中学当志愿者的时候发的，他们班里就他们十个，穿着代表奉献和光荣的大红色队服上领奖台照相。  
过了十几年上面的字已经磨没了，衣角也有点脱线，被陈飞宇轻而易举地撕开，烧成一片燎原的火海。  
罗云熙说不出一句完整的话，只听见陈飞宇伏在身上粗喘，亲遍他身上每一块骨头，脑袋里白茫茫一片。  
陈飞宇去摸他下面，莽撞地毫无章法，两个人已经硬了，罗云熙难受地眼角泛泪，却去推他胸膛。  
“别碰……别……”  
陈飞宇温柔地吻他眼角，眼泪是苦咸的海水。突然他用力将罗云熙翻了个面，捞起腰脱他裤子，裤子褪到腿弯，罗云熙的脸埋进团在一起的被子里。  
陈飞宇下边硬得要爆炸，脖子上青筋都要蹦出来。  
他掏出性器去磨蹭罗云熙的股缝，透明的浊液滴下来，又顺着去戳紧闭的入口。  
罗云熙剧烈挣扎起来，心里慌得要命。  
不是怕疼，是怕陈飞宇后悔，有朝一日这一时冲动变得不堪回忆。  
“飞宇，别，求你了……”  
他甚至乞求，委屈得眼角发红，一半生怕成为日后陈飞宇回忆里想都不愿意想的过去，一半是怕自己有了今日食髓知味便不肯再放过陈飞宇。  
陈飞宇有那么多未知而光明的前路要走，自己怎么能被规划进他未来漫长的人生里。  
陈飞宇颇有力道的手紧紧握着他的腰说别怕，一边喃喃道：  
“我想要你，云熙······哥，求你，我要疯了”。  
罗云熙也要疯了，一边觉得自己混蛋，一边想要更多。  
陈飞宇去亲他的蝴蝶骨，环住他的性器撸动，罗云熙闷哼一声，死死拽着床单，陈飞宇还是没有放弃戳弄后面的入口，可是没什么技巧，两个人都难受地要发疯。  
罗云熙眉头紧蹙，陈飞宇更觉得自己变态，他想让罗云熙再疼一点，好像这样才能证明自己在这个人心里真实存在。  
不能算做了，起码还是没做到最后。  
陈飞宇在他两条大腿之间抽插数百下，白皙的软肉红了一片，终于射出来。  
罗云熙被他按趴在床上发出黏腻的声音，腰不安分地扭动，像条离岸的鱼，使劲挣脱他的手想要蹦回海里。  
那件被撕碎的衣服上沾了白浊，罗云熙醒过来闻到地下室里满屋的腥味儿，看了犯恶心，扔到炉子里烧成了灰烬。


End file.
